Ginny Weasley and the Wandmaker's Plight
by gingerkc
Summary: A joke-shop owner and a Curse breaker of Gringotts come together to fight the growing greed of the nasty Goblins and their want of more POWER, will it lead to new relations? And will this relation be accepted by their friends?


Chapter 1- Draco's Helping Hand

"Good morning Ms. Weasley. I wonder if you could find me something for my little Fred's birthday?"

Ginny turned around, surprised and shocked on hearing the name, she stared at the woman standing in front of her, plump, slightly patchy, small, faint freckles on her cheeks. For a second, ginny was reminded of her own mother, Molly Weasley, who was currently in St. Mungos, unconscious, as healers tried to bring her out of her melancholic sleep. But ginny personally knew that her mother would not come out of the sleep that easily. And that was only because her mother was with her boy Fred in those beautiful sleepy days and nights that she had.

Ginny's brother, Fred Weasley had died in the great battle of Hogwarts, that had taken place a few years ago, bringing out the death and the end of the man who called himself Lord Voldemort, Ginny shuddered slightly at the name.

Ginny turned her back to the woman as she looked through the joke shop that had once belonged to her twin brothers, Fred and George, but after Fred's death, George had abandoned the shop. He had instead joined their father, Arthur Weasley, helping rid the world of as many death eaters as possible. The only ones still alive were the Malfoys, and they were alive only because Narcissa, the mother of Draco Malfoy, had supposedly helped Harry in defeating Voldemort somehow, how nobody really knew. But that had definitely not stopped George Weasley stomping into the Malfoy Manor and dragging Lucius Malfoy all the way down to the Azkaban. Of course, there he had been met with resistance in the form of Kingsley Shaklebolt, who had requested George to let the man go, but not without a fight. George had never since uttered a single word to Kingsley Shaklebolt, the current minister of magic.

"How old is your son maam?" Ginny asked ever so lightly.

"He is eleven years old."

"Oh, which school is he going to be going to?"

"Hogwarts!" the mother said proudly.

"Hmmm. Then I think this should be apt enough for him." Ginny said handing out a fanged Frisbee to the woman. The woman stared uncertainly at the Frisbee, before she took it and handed ginny two galleons for it.

Ginny smiled as the woman walked out of the door, wondering how Filch would respond if he saw the Frisbee, and how Mrs Norris would react If she was shown the Frisbee by a lucky chance. Shaking her head ever-so-slightly, ginny walked out of the shop, locking It behind her, as she made her way to the three broomsticks, her favourite place apart from the joke shop. She took a table right next to the counter where stood a slightly old, Madam Rosmerta, her hands still working the magic on the butterbeers and the firewhisky relentlessly.

"One butterbeer if you can, Madam Rosmerta!" Ginny waved.

"Coming right up Ms. Weasley" Madam Rosmerta smiled as she wiped a glass clean.

Ginny smiled back as she stared around at the slightly crowded, yet empty Three Broomsticks. This was another thing she had always wanted to have since she had been in Hogwarts, an empty Three broomsticks. Whenever she had had a Hogwarts trip here, she had always had to encounter a heart pounding crowd, and a horribly slushy pushing. Now however she was free to order, from her seat itself. Though her wish had come true, she still stared rather sadly at the empty chair beside her.

All her friends were now busy with work and their jobs. She had once laughed out to Hermione Granger, her best friend from Hogwarts, about how when this was all over, they would all be still sitting in one of these tables here in three broomsticks with nothing to do. Hermione of course had been her obsessive self and said "Ginny, how can you say that. Nothing to do? I cant even imagine that. I mean, we would all be so busy, we'd all have work to do, and places to go."

And yet again, her words had come true. Ginny sighed as she thought about her, wondering if she should go give her friend a nice visit in the ministry, where she worked as the editor of the daily prophet, an apt job for the girl, thought ginny. Or maybe she could go visit her brother, Ron, in the Auror office, she might get a chance in both the situations to meet her Hogwarts friends too. And if nothing else, she could atleast go visit George Weasley, her brother and Arthur Weasley, her father in the Department of Magical Peace, the most recent department that Kingsley had come up with.

Flushed by the thought, Ginny quickly made her way towards Gringotts, hoping to withdraw some money, before making her way to the ministry. A statue of a Goblin had newly been created at the entrance of Gringotts. The statue showed a goblin holding their duplicate of a wand and a bunch of coins in their hands. Through the doors, ginny walked, checking her coat pocket for her Gringotts vault key. She reached one of the many counters and demanded to see her vault, the goblin ascended from his high chair, and gave her a tweaky and a toothy smile, which showed her the goblins pointy teeth, making her grimace, if this was the goblin's way of scaring her, he really wasn't doing a great job. She walked confidently behind the goblin looking around her when she bumped into a small thing on the ground and slipped. She stared up to see what she had bumped into, and saw that it was the self same goblin, he was checking her key to check if it was in perfect condition. Fuming, Ginny Weasley got up from the fresh marble surface. The goblin affirmed the lack of deformities in the key and then nodded for Ginny to follow him, she did so without looking at the goblin.

Since the time, the goblins had been given a different, slightly weak in prowess, wand, they had become a menance, they seemed to think themselves way above the standards of wizards and witches nowadays, and the wandmakers found themselves harbouring to goblins who came to their shops to learn more about wands, so as to be able to make some for themselves, but the wandmakers gave the goblins information that was limited and repressed, that the goblin could not interpret in order to come up with wands for themselves, and that was the basic ingenuity behind the whole scheme.

When people had finally accepted that all menance had gone off the face of this world, after the death of Voldemort, a new menance had come around, in the form of a goblin protest. Ginny knew it was only some time before the goblins would now begin a war against the wizards for more rights and more information about the wands, as though just being given the right to be holding a wand wasn't enough.

Ginny sat down on the small cart that the goblin was steering upto her vault, which was right now in a deeper end of the Gringotts vaults. And hence they had to go further down than any of her friend's vaults, she hated going down there every time she needed to get out some money, but that was how it was. The route was getting mistier and more foggy as they went down, her breath was slackening, she closed her eyes as the cart rode down the steep edge. She opened her eyes next only when she felt the cart slowing down a bit. She sighed in relief when the goblin stopped the cart right in front of her vault, vault number four thousand eight hundred ten. She got off the cart and walked up to her vault and then waited in irritation as the goblin walked nicely, taking its own time to get to the vault, all the time its squeaky small eyes on Ginny's pocket which contained her wand.

When the goblin finally opened up her vault to reveal the insides, ginny quickly got in and picked up some galleons and few sickles from inside before she came back out. She was about to get into the cart again, when she noticed from the corner of her eyes a blonde head walking away from its vault on the other side of the cart, the bag in its hands way heavier than Ginny's.

Draco Malfoy, it seemed had also noticed her. He looked at the tiny bag in her hands and smirked. Ginny took her wand out and pointed it at him. The smirk on his face vanished, replaced by an angry grimace. He stared at Ginny with his slithery eyes.

"Put that wand away Weasley, if you want to keep it _Safe_."

Ginny stared startled at his words. Draco very slightly diverted his eyes towards the goblin, and then turned back to face Ginny, his face full of hidden meanings. Ginny turned her face towards the goblin who was standing a few feet away from her, its eyes were stuck on her wand greedily, she quickly stowed her wand away, and gave malfoy a meaningful look. He nodded and then left in another cart.

Ginny breathed properly next, only when she had stepped outside Gringotts away from the goblin's eyes. She sat down for a minute, deep in thought on a bench near the bank entrance when she heard a familiar silky voice.

"I thought you had some brains Weasley. I guess you're just as brainy as Longbottom!" Draco sneered.

"Shut up about Neville, Malfoy."

"You've always been such a silly little girl Weasley, prancing about the school in places where you shouldn't have been, with people you shouldn't have seen. I guess its just your fate, a blood traitor's sad fate. Sticking up for people like Longbottom." Draco sneered and then walked right back into Gringotts, where he worked as a curse breaker.

Ginny distraught and deeply annoyed, dissapparated to a corner of the street where lay the visitors entrance to the ministry of magic, in a telephone booth. She quickly rushed into the telephone booth and pressed six-two-four-four-two, and waited. The dial whirred smoothly back into place.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." A cool voice said from right beside her.

"Ginny Weasley, here to meet the Editor of the Daily prophet."

"Thank you, visitor please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

Ginny stared at the metal chute right below the receiver, as she heard a rattling sound. A second later a silver badge rattled out of the chute which said, Ginny Weasley, Visit to Daily Prophet Editor.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk which is located at the far end of the Atrium." The telephone box slowly slided down through the earth. After half a minute, the telephone box opened and a golden light hit her on the face.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day" the woman's voice subsided.

Ginny walked up to her left where below a board that said security, sat a bald old man wearing peacock blue robes. He asked for her wand which she handed out to him. The wizard dropped the wand onto a brass instrument, which started vibrating before a narrow strip of parchment came rushing out of a slit in the instrument.

"Eight and a half inches, dragon-string core. Been in use for twelve years. Is that right?"

Ginny nodded. And the man kept the parchment to himself, handing her back her wand.

Ginny rushed upto one of the twently lifts, and got in swiftly. To her surprise, alongside her, got in another Gryffindor she knew, Seamus Finnigan. He smiled and waved at her, she reciprocated back with equal enthusiasm.

"Ginny Weasley. How are you? How come you're here? I thought you worked in your twin brothers' Joke shop."

"Oh I still do Seamus. I just came around hoping to see Hermione, Ron and George. George is coming over to have dinner at the burrow today, since mum is going to be back home today. So I thought ill tag along with him, you know."

"That's nice. So how is your family doing, I mean- after your- uh-death of-"

"We're doing fine." Ginny smiled at him, knowing full too well what he had been asking. She appreciated the concern his voice displayed.

"Is your mum fine now?"

"Shes coming around. The healers say she'll be down in Mungos for some more time, but they're letting her go for a day. Its Fred and George's birthday. Mum wont miss it for anything."

"And her sleeping-problem?"

"I don't know about it. I hope she comes around. Dad says he visited her a few days ago, and she was much better. So lets see. Ah. My floor's come. Ill see ya around." Ginny waved at Seamus.

"Yep. Bye." Seamus said as he watched Ginny get out of the lift.

He liked her, he wasn't sure why, but he liked Ginny. Maybe because she was so hell pretty? Or maybe because she didn't behave like she cared about it. Either way, she definitely made him blush, thought Seamus, as he got out of the lift at the Owl Post and Maintenance office, closing his nose against the stench of owl-poo.


End file.
